ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Sonic, Toy Story, and Twilight heats up
Things are beginning to heat up as three movies Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, Toy Story 3 and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse are heading the country. Sonic the Hedgehog hits on June 4, while Toy Story hits on June 18 and Twilight on June 30. They both were under command of releases in IMAX. "Sonic X: Return to Soleanna" is already released in theaters, and has grossed $105 million at the box office this weekend. The film's current box office update is up to $167 million, and over $300 million worldwide. This is already getting heat up for Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic and friends Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna are famous in the world. Amy Rose is finally a girlfriend to Sonic, when she is happy that she officially had a boyfriend. Meanwhile, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat were officially dating, while Knuckles the Echidna is jealous of Shadow. In the movie, Sonic returns to Soleanna to see his beloved friend Elise once again, while the attack of King Lydio occurs, and Soleanna is no longer safe. The movie was out in IMAX. Get ready for the next chapter, "Sonic X: The Black Knight" on May 13, 2011, and follow by the final chapter "Sonic X: The Final Chapter" in 2012 after that. "Toy Story 3" is coming in theaters soon. The toys, including Jessie and Bullseye are back and were better than ever. At this time, while Andy, now a young adult and is off for college, Woody and the gang were being taken to the day care where they're be finding a new home. His friends were wanting to stay, but Woody wants to head home, where he usually lives. But when things goes wrong, trouble starts as Woody rescues his friends and must head home before Andy leaves for college. Toy Story will be out in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D. 2D theaters will include, as fans such as elders, little kids, male and female preteens, male and female teenagers and adults will be excited for their favorite toy characters returning to the big screen after 11 years later they've last seen them. After this movie, is the Toy Story franchise will end, or is they're going to be Toy Story 4 coming out? "The Twilight Saga: Eclipse" will be sucking blood in theaters soon. Vampires and Werewolfs would be teaming together to fight against evil vampires, for a much darker "Twilight Saga", and some events haves the same story like "The Twilight Saga: New Moon". In the movie, college student Riley gets attack by a vampire, where his pain causes him to transform into an evil vampire, and is creating an army of vampires. These no information if the Volturi or evil vampire Victoria attacks Riley, but they're have to find out what. This will be the first time where vampires and werewolf are working together to kill the evil vampires and stop Riley. Also, Bella will have her ultimate decision to choose a relationship with vampire boyfriend Edward and werewolf friend Jacob. The movie hits theaters and IMAX at the end of the months. Get ready for the final showdown for the two-part series finale of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, when half of the part comes out on November 18, 2011, following by the second half out in summer 2012 or later.